ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Against All Odds
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough 1) Head to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and approach the Shararat Teahouse at (J-12) as Corsair after completing Navigating the Unfriendly Seas to receive a cutscene with Zweeha and receive Life Float key item. This key item grants you access to a 6 person BCNM fight. *Note that if you do fail the BC on The Ashu Talif, you can only obtain one key item per real life day. If you received your key item, attempted the BC and failed in the same real life day, you must wait until the next JST Midnight to receive another key item by talking to Ratihb, then you can gain access to re-enter the BC. 2) Next you must get to the Cutter BC. The easiest way is through Nyzul Isle Staging Point. Take the Teleporter at (G-8), then take the right Teleporter and zone out into Caedarva Mire. *This staging point is a bit safer than the Dvucca Isle Staging Point due to there being no aggro in the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins, and once in Caedarva Mire, you only need Sneak and to avoid using Job Abilities and Weapon Skills around the Ephramadian Shades. 3) Next, head out into Caedarva Mire and run straight to the entrance of Arrapago Reef at (G-9) (entrance 3 on the map). 4) Once in Arrapago Reef, go straight and to the right. You will see a ship on your left (H-8). Walk up to it and get a cutscene. 5) After the cutscene, walk up to the ship itself. When ready, click on the "Cutter" to enter the BCNM. You are now on The Ashu Talif. You have time to buff and rest before engaging Yazquhl and Gowam. This fight has a 30 minute time limit. *The fight is uncapped. Up to 6 players are allowed in. You will face 1 Hume WAR Yazquhl and 1 Galka BLU Gowam. *Both the Galka and Hume are HIGHLY resistant to Sleep and Silence, even with the use of Elemental Seal. Lullaby may still work. *Susceptible to Gravity and Bind. *NOTE: All of their WSs can be blocked by Shadows, except Vorpal Blade. Red Lotus Blade, and Burning Blade both completely go through shadows and often time open the Scission Skillchain for Vorpal Blade to close if two people are tanking close to one another. *Yazquhl will use Mighty Strikes at about 50-60% HP. *Gowam will use Azure Lore at 50% HP and begin to spam spells, but he is easily interrupted with regular hits or Stun. :*Duoable by a skilled level 75 RDM/NIN and 75 NIN. The RDM/NIN kites the BLU until the WAR is dead, while the NIN watches for WSs and BLU spells, timing shadows appropriately. Blade: Jin from a merited NIN with attack gear did about 950-1000 damage. :*Very easily done by a level 75 PLD, 75 RDM/NIN, 75 SMN, and 75 BLM. The RDM/NIN kites the BLU with Gravity and Bind. The BLM can back up the RDM if there is any unexpeceted trouble. :*Duoable by a level 75 NIN and 75 SMN with the SMN kiting the BLU. Astral Flow may be needed. Predator Claws did about 1500-1600+ damage while Chaotic Strike did 1100-1700+ damage to both. 6) After the BCNM, you get a cutscene, receive the Corsair's Tricorne, and will be released at (H-11) in Arrapago Reef. 4VfgDySf1OY ---- --DavionHikari 17:59, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Game Description Client: Ratihb (Shararat Teahouse, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: :Qultada has been captured by the Empire. Head to Arrapago with the Seagull Phratrie crew and save your captain!